


NSFW Alphabet | Uma

by Cherry_Berry_Writing



Series: Descendants Oneshots [16]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Berry_Writing/pseuds/Cherry_Berry_Writing
Summary: Based off of the NSFW Alphabet Meme





	NSFW Alphabet | Uma

**A=Aftercare**

She would quietly pull herself off of you and clean herself up. She'd help you get cleaned up, planting kisses on your neck as she goes. Once she's sure you're ok, she'll pull you into her chest slowly drifting off to sleep.

**B=Body Part**

She loves your hips. She loves how you shake them when you're singing and dancing and she swears it's almost hypnotic.

**C=Cum**

After she cums, she grabs you by the hair and pulls you up to look her in the eyes. It makes her especially cocky when it's dripping down your chin.

**D=Dirty Secret**

She likes to prove how you're hers. Her favorite way to show it is to grab your wrist and pull you down to straddle her on her throne.

**E= Experience**

She has more experience than you would think. She knows how to move her hands down your body, what to whisper in your ear, how to drive you absolutely crazy.

**F= Favorite Position**

****

**G= Goofy**

She's rather serious in bed. She's very focused on what she's doing and helping both you and her de-stress.  ****

**H= Hair**

She tries to keep herself relatively smooth but due to her busy schedule, it's not uncommon for her to have a bit of fuzz

**I=Intimacy**

She doesn't necessarily do the typical romantic things in the heat of the moment. It's her looking you dead in the eyes, making you shiver at the intense emotion in her eyes that makes it feel intimate

**J=Jack Off**

If you're nearby and available, she would always grab you instead of getting herself off by herself. When you can't be there, she usually locks herself in the Captain's Quarters and imagine the last time you and her were together.

**K=Kink**

She obviously has a thing for you saying her name. It's her favorite thing for you to say in bed. It reminds her that she's in control of what you're feeling and it makes her feel so much pride.

I also think she would have a thing for tying you up, like to the headboard of your bed so she could be in complete and total control of how and what you feel

**L=Location**

Her favorite place will always be the first place you had sex, the alley behind Ursula's Fish and Chips shop. You can't even walk past that alley without Uma grabbing your butt, reminding you of your first night together.

**M=Motivation**

It definitely makes her happy to see you working hard around the ship. Her gaze would find and follow you as you work. When it gets too much for her to handle or she thinks you've worked hard enough, she'll grab you by the hand and pull you into the Captain's Quarters.

**N=No**

Anything to do with you being in lots of pain is a big turn off. She hates seeing her loved ones in pain ****

**O=Oral**

She likes receiving more than giving. Her favorite thing is to tease you right to the brink of release before backing off so when she finally lets you cum, you see stars

**P=Pace**

She loves going torturously slow, making you whine and beg for her to hurry up. She just smirks and tells you to let her enjoy herself.

**Q=Quickie**

She's very busy being the Captain and working at the restaurant. It doesn't surprise you anymore when she just pulls you into a closet and shoves you onto your knees, tangling her hand in your hair

**R=Risk**

She's a little nervous when it comes to new things but with a little persuasion from you, she'll try. One of the riskiest places you two have done it was on Uma's throne after hours at the restaurant.

**S=Stamina**

Her sex drive is above average. You'll cum at least twice before she cums once and she always cums at least twice each time.

**T=Toy**

Her personal favorite to use on herself is a small black vibrator. Her favorite to use on you is a blue strap-on. Other than you straddling her, her favorite position is when your hands are tied to the headboard and your legs are wrapped around her waist.

**U=Unfair**

She's a tease but she's mostly unfair. Like I mentioned before, she loves to tie you up and she does it if she's feeling particularly smug or if she thinks you need to be punished. She'll get you close to the edge and just leave, doing this all throughout the day.

**V=Volume**

Other than a few pants and moans, she tries to keep quiet. She thinks it's embarrassing. On the other hand, she loves to make you moan and scream her name loud enough for the entire ship to hear.

**W= Wild Card**

She also has a thing for biting. Not being bitten but for biting you. It surprised you the first time she was in between your legs, she was kissing up your thigh and she suddenly just bit you.

**X=X-Ray**

Like I mentioned before, she's probably a bit of fuzz. I also feel like she would have strong muscles down there.

**Y=Yearning**

She isn't shy about needing you. She'll come up to you and tell you that she needs you. This usually happens about 4 to 6 times a week.

**Z=ZZZ...**

She doesn't go to sleep right away. She makes sure both of you are cleaned up first and she'll just lay there, watching you and thinking about how lucky she was to have snagged you.


End file.
